Ten-Faced
by Camrgelli
Summary: Due to her crush's love for another girl, Gumi Megpoid's heart is crushed. She then creates ten new personalities believing that who she is isn't good enough. Than one day, a new student named Piko Utatane arrives and becomes her partner in an art project revolving around identity, falling in love with him in the process. Great, just great!


A/N: Hey, Camrgelli here!

I hope that you all are having a great new year so far! I've basically spent mine making up a resolution to be on the Internet less and being like "Eh, screw it!" A few minutes later. Old habits die hard, as they say. TEEHEE!

Anyway, a few of you may have previously known me as WtfCat. But I decided to change the name to something more...ME I guess. But enough about the name, the story deletions are more important. So, I know a few people were really into my PewDieCry fanfic "Broken", but I just felt like...it wasn't good enough, y'know? And I'm really sorry to those who were looking forward to reading the next chapter, but what's done is done.

On the bright side, I AM planning on writing another PewDieCry fanfic, but with my own little ideas on what might make it unique and exciting. Of course, some of you will like it, some of you won't, but eh, everyone has their own opinions.

Anyways, lately I've been obsessed (and I mean OBSESSED) with Gumi Megpoid's song _Ten-Faced_. And as a product of my obsession, my brain hatched up the idea to write this. So yeah!

This is a thing!

Hopefully those of you who happen to stumble upon this story enjoy it and review! Also, please feel free to private message me about it, I don't bite! (Unless if you're made out of candy. Than run.)

* * *

><p>"Now class, can someone tell me what the answer to this equation is?"<p>

I quickly glanced at the clock. This was the last- not to mention most uninteresting - class of the day. Looking down at my notebook, I continued to doodle a picture of my crush (and best friend), Kagamine Len. I had already sketched out his face and hair during the first thirty minutes of class. 'Now for the face,' I thought, squealing in my mind. 'I can't wait to hang this in m-!'

"Doodling in class again, Ms. Megpoid?" The math teacher, Mr. Kiyoteru asked, causing me to slightly jump in my seat. 'W-what the heck?! Is this guy a NINJA or something?!' I thought before giggling nervously. Everyone was looking at me!

"U-ummm..." I mumbled, covering the unfinished sketch with my arms. "I wouldn't E-EXACTLY call it doodling...I-it's more of a s-sketch, really..!"

"Well, I have been told that you are quite the artist. May I take a look?" He asked, adjusting his glasses against the bridge of his nose. My heartbeat quickened as I felt my face grow hot. 'What do I do, what do I do?!' I thought, my mind going into panic mode. 'It's not like I can SHOW him, that'd be crazy! Not to mention completely embarrassing!'

"Uh...I-I'd," I stuttered, wishing that I could disappear. "P-prefer...NOT t-to..if you don't m-mind!" Smiling, he leaned towards me and whispered, "Ten minutes after class, Ms. Megpoid." I nodded, quietly sighing in relief as he walked back towards the front of the classroom, the heads of my classmates turning, no longer interested in what happened. "Hmm," he started, slowly tapping his chin with his finger in thought. "Since we have no volunteers..Ms. Megpoid, why don't you answer the equation?"

'Today really, really, _REALLY_ isn't my day, is it?' I thought as I looked up at the board. '6 divided by 2 (1+2)=?' I read, slowly sinking into my chair. 'I-I don't know the answer to t-that! It d-doesn't even LOOK like math! Is this written in Chinese or something?! Am I in the wrong class?!' I thought, beginning to hyperventilate. I never was good with pressure. 'Okay, if 6 divided by 2 is multiplied by (1+2), wouldn't it be one..?' I gasped for air, beginning to feel woozy. 'Please, please be one! I already have a D- in this class!'

"Umm...It's one, right?" I finally answered, praying that my answer was correct.

"Actually, Ms. Megpoid, that is wrong," Mr. Kiyoteru said, turning back to write on the board. "Now, don't feel bad, you just made a very common mistake. The answer to this question is 9 because 6/2(1+2)=3(1+2)=3(3)= 9. By multiplying the (1+2) by 2, you are pretty much saying that you are multiplying the denominator with the (1+2)," he finished, putting the cap back on the marker and placing it on the nearby table. "Understood?" As if on cue, the students replied with a 'Yes, Mr. Kiyoteru,' in a blank monotone before the bell rang.

Watching as the other students walked out of the classroom, I closed my notebook and

sighed. I stood up, feeling sluggish. 'Probably from all that panicking I was doing,' I thought as I packed my things into my bag. Placing it on my chair, I walked over to the teacher's desk and took a seat in the chair facing him. He glanced at me for a few seconds before going back to grading papers, the red ink from the pen writing smoothly on the surface of the paper. "Ms. Megpoid, do you care to explain why you've been so absentminded in class lately?" He asked, breaking the silence. I looked up at the ceiling as if I were waiting for the answer to appear on it. "You've been drawing in class, failing tests and not turning in your classwork. Honestly, out of all my students over the years, I'm worrying about your progress the most," he said, folding his hands and resting his chin on them. "Is anything going on?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room before I decided to talk. "Well, um...It might sound kind of stupid.." I mumbled. "Ms. Megpoid, I've been teaching for 6 years now. I think what you have to say wouldn't surprise me in the least.""Umm...Well..." I started, contemplating whether or not to tell him about my little infatuation with Len. "H-Hey, nice weather today, right?! Hehe..!" I said finally, changing the subject. Raising an eyebrow, Mr. Kiyoteru examined my face, like he was looking for something. Although part of me wanted to turn the other way, I decided to stare back at him.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

I sighed. "Isn't this a bit immature for a teacher?" "Depends. You aren't being very mature about this either. Talking about your problems isn't as hard as you may think," he said. 'Darn, he's smart!' I thought before opening my mouth to speak. "..Alright, you've got me there.." I mumbled, pausing for a moment. Looking up at the clock, I saw that ten minutes had passed. "Thank goodness.." I mumbled. "What?" Mr. Kiyoteru asked, giving me a questioning look.

"H-huh? Oh n-nothing!" I laughed nervously, running off to my desk and throwing on my bookbag. "Well, it seems that t-ten minute have p-passed! I guess I'll be g-going!"

His brown eyes widened in surprise before returning to their usual dull state. "Very well," I heard him say as I began to open the door. "But, Ms. Megpoid?"

I stopped in my tracks, my right hand still grasping the doorknob. "Yes?" I asked softly. "If you ever need to talk, remember that I'm always available," he said, correcting mistakes on the papers.

"A-alright."

* * *

><p><em>Tip! Tap! Tip! Tap!<em>

It was rather quiet out, with the exception of the sounds of my footsteps and panting. 'I hope Len and Rin aren't still waiting for me! I'd hate to be a bother!' I thought as I continued to run towards the school playground, our meeting place after school.

Stopping to catch my breath, I suddenly felt someone jump onto my back. I yelped out in surprise before falling over. Struggling to get back up to my feet, I felt someone else lift the weight off my back. Dusting off my bright orange dress, I looked up only to see the a smiling Rin and Len. "Hiya, Gumi!" Rin said cheerfully, bouncing up and down. "You're ten minutes late. Got caught doodling in Mr. Kiyoteru's class again?"

"Yup," I said softly, giving the perky blonde a small smile. "But it's worth it! For me at least, my mom's gonna be so mad when when she sees my grades in math."

"I bet," Rin said as she started to walk to the nearby cafe. "I mean, I'd be pretty pissed if I found out that my daughter was failing math!" "But Rin, you're always mad!" Len chuckled, receiving a glare from his female counterpart. "Shut up, Len! At least I don't have girls calling me a shota!" Rin countered, stopping to face Len.

Len scoffed. "At least I'm cute enough to BE one, unlike a certain someone!" Rin growled before running towards the other blonde and grabbing him by the ponytail, noogieing him. "We look exactly the same, you idiot!" She yelled, causing me to roll my eyes and laugh. Although the twins often fought, they were my closest friends. 'Well, my ONLY friends, since I'm too scared to talk to anyone else,' I thought matter-of-factly. Checking my watch, I saw that it was time for me to leave. "Break it up, you two!" I said, separating a ticked-off Rin from a messy haired Len. "I gotta go home early today, so I'll see you two tomorrow," I said. "Aww, do you have to leave? I kinda wanted you to see me kick Len's skinny little butt!" Rin snickered.

"Yeah, I do," I said, starting to walk in the opposite direction. "I'll text you guys, okay?"

The twins both looked at each other before nodding. "Alright," Len said. "See you tomorrow Gumi!"

I felt my face get hot and attempted to cover it with the sleeve of my light orange pullover, hoping he wouldn't notice. "S-see...ya!" I squeaked before running off, happier than usual. 'He said my name! I mean, he always says it, but still!'

* * *

><p>Smiling in content, I hung up the finished picture of Len. 'It sure took a long time to ink it and paint it with water colors, but it looks okay!' I thought as I grabbed a roll of Scotch tape and began to post it on my wall.<p>

After I was finished, I took a few steps back to examine the picture. Len looked adorable, his golden blonde hair framing his face perfectly, his crystalline eyes dazzling, resembling the ones he had in real life, and not to mention the cute tint of pink in his chubby cheeks. 'Eeee!' I squealed happily in my mind. 'It's so cute, I'm gonna die!'

Twirling around in my room, I collapsed on my bed and squeezed a carrot pillow to my chest (which was rather small to my distaste). I lied down for a couple of minutes, smiling until my phone made a 'ping' sound. Picking it up, I read the text:

**Len-kun: Hey Gumi :)**

I felt my heart quickening. 'Ohmergawd, ohmergawd, ohmergawd, ohmergawd!' I thought, my cheeks heating up. 'Can today get any better?!'

Re-reading the text, I decided to write back:

**Gumi-chan: Hai Len! What's up? **(^･o･^)ﾉ"

**Len-kun: Nothing much..But can I ask you something?**

I paused, suddenly nervous. "W-what does he want to ask me...?" I asked softly, not talking to anyone in particular.

**Gumi-chan: Sure, go ahead! ^-^**

**Len-kun: ...**

**Len-kun: Well...you know Miku Hatsune, right?**

Reading the text, I raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Why is he asking me if I know Miku?' I thought, wracking my brain for any reason. 'He's never asked me if I knew her before..'

Rolling onto my side, I decided to reply back:

**Gumi-chan: Umm...Yeah. She's in my class. Why do you ask?**

**Len-kun: ...Well I trust you, so I guess it's okay if I tell you. I kind of like her. She's just so nice and pretty and I guess I kinda fell for her you know? I'm thinking of telling her tomorrow, about how I feel. What do you think?**

Green orbs widened in both surprise and hurt. "L-Len...likes M-Miku...?" I whispered to myself. A tear plopped down on my orange comforter. Than another.

Before I knew it, crystalline tears rapidly rolled down my pale cheeks, marking their place on them. "W-why..?" I mumbled, my voice cracking. "...I k-know I'm not p-pretty...O-or funny or smart...b-but...w-why?"

**Gumi-chan: I...think it's a great idea, Len. I'm sure she likes you, too.**

The encouraging words of my text back betrayed my true feelings. 'As much as I w-want to...' I thought, attempting to rid my eyes of tears, but to no avail. 'I-I can't tell him how I feel...Not anymore...Because he l-loves Miku...'

Hearing the soft _'ping!' _of my phone, I decided to ignore it. Wrapping my arms around my pillow, I buried my face in it so that it would muffle my cries.

**Len-kun: Thanks, Gumi! I knew I could trust you with something like this :)**

* * *

><p>AN: So there you have it! The first chapter!

Speaking of chapters, in the Author's Note at the end, I'll be saying which lyrics in the song _Ten Faced _have to do with each chapter.

_The first me was an obedient girl, but when failed love sealed her feelings-_

That's the lyric for this chapter!

Oh, and for those of you who are wondering why I had Gumi like Len, it's because of the song _Ah, it's a Wonderful Cat Life! _But, if I'm being honest, I personally ship Kaito x Len (but for certain reasons I chose to have Len like Miku instead of Gumi. This isn't a yaoi unfortunately, so no Kaito x Len! XD)

Anyway, sorry for my random rambling, I tend to do that alot. But I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please review!


End file.
